


oh to adore

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, In more ways than one, Izzy is the HOTI after all, Post-Canon, Sensuality, Set in the Near but Far Future, clary likes to watch, headcanons, isabelle's pov, makeup / domestic affairs, slightly nsfw, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Isabelle has a step-by-step routine before bed, and Clary? Well, she likes to watch and admire.





	oh to adore

**Author's Note:**

> written on a spur of a moment.   
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

In an over-sized chair, Isabelle applies rose oil into her hair, smoothing down silky black strands. A silver mirror is propped up and she can see herself, sees a flash of red hair and fair skin in the background. Her oval wooden brush is lying flat on her vanity and she picks the piece up once more to brush her hair.

She brushes rhythmically until her dark hair cascades over her shoulder, spilling like ink. She has to be focused, of course.

Clary watches from her queen-sized bed in a soft green pajama sleep set, her eyes flicking from action to action.

Makeup tools are scattered throughout the table, brushes and blenders alike. Her makeup is carefully secured in neat organizers in drawers with a locked rune engraved. Her serpent stele is placed in a ballet music box, a silly cliche gift that Robert had gifted to her years and years ago along with her snake bracelet and fellow ruby pendant-turned-bracelet.

One can’t be too careful after all.

She’s adorned in a sheer nightgown and silk robe, her nails fiery red and freshly painted to match her pedicure.

On the other side of her vanity, she has rows of the best designer skincare products and some were lovely gifted by her favorite (and only) brother-in-law Magnus.

She really does love his gifts. Isabelle is teasing, of course. She adores Magnus for everything he stands for and how much happiness he not only brings Alec but to the Shadow World.

Isabelle carefully applies product into her skin, a step by step routine. She’s a creature of habit after all. She smirks into the mirror as Clary continues to watch.

Her girl is memorized, enthralled and Isabelle can’t help but feel victorious.

Clary likes to watch in many ways and some are more fun than others, but in these solitude moments, she likes the domestic feel to it.

The act of getting ready for bed after a long day of training, recruiting, and leading across the New York Institute.

She likes having Clary’s knowing gaze on her, watching her apply her favorite scents to her hair and skin.

Isabelle’s sheer silvery robe exposing her neck and collar bones to Clary, her eyes drifting below to admire desirefully.

She’s like being watched and seeing Clary’s eyes darkening lustfully. Her eyes drifting across the expansion of her skin, down down down.

Clary rarely ever says a word in these quiet moments, her gaze entranced. The intimacy and the slow appraisal makes Isabelle feel a lot of emotions, a rush of love and headiness and all-consuming desire.

And oh the fun this will be, Isabelle thinks as she slips off the chair and slinks to Clary.

She’s gazing at her dear Clarissa who refuses to stop staring.

Isabelle trails her fingers across Clary’s jaw, across her pretty pink lips.

Her eyes are looking into Isabelle’s dark ones, her breath laboring.

She begins to trail her fingers slowly down Clary’s soft skin, her lips quivering.

“What do we have prepared tonight?” She says as Clary lets out a loose huff, shifting into Izzy’s touch.

“This,” Clary says and in a quick but reflexive moment, Isabelle is on her back with Clary moving to straddle her. Her dark hair billows against the silver silk pillowcases and she lets out a surprised breath of air.

“I believe I win,” Clary murmurs as she sits on top of Isabelle, kissing her fiercly.

Isabelle has no arguments about this.


End file.
